shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirogo
Hirogo is the het ship between Go Go Tomago and Hiro Hamada from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Hiro first met Go Go at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where she nearly ran over him with her unique bike, that is her project, and later used Hiro's "Nerd Lab" comment to sarcastically welcome him. Seeing that Hiro is impress with her mechanical engineered wheeled bike, that she nearly ran him over him, Go Go briefly explains that she is aiming to build the fast bike. On the days leading to the showcase, Go Go and a few of her collage friends, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi spend time with Hiro and helped him to bring his inventions to it on the day. Where she tells Hiro to "woman up" to help him get through any worries he may have about stating on stage and presenting his microbots. While Hiro was able to get in SFIT, Tadashi was later killed in a fire Go Go tries to help Hiro through his grief, with the support of Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi, but ended up being pushed away by him until they followed Hiro to the docks and encountered Yokai. Go Go drags Hiro into the car so they can get away from the masked man, before she asks him to explain what he has been up to and how it connects to Yokai. After the two and the rest of their friends got away from Yokai and recovered from their "midnight swim" at Fred's, Go Go agrees to help Hiro in his task of bringing Tadashi's killer to justice, by forming a superhero team with their friends. Go Go lends Hiro one of her electromagnetically-suspended wheels, so he can use them to create the Maglev discs of her yellow suit, that serve as both her main weapon and roller-stake shaped wheels to give her the speed she craves for. When they first tested Go Go's new armoured suit and gear, she losses her balance and as Hiro tries to help Go Go get back on her feet, she refuses it before getting back up on her own. Once Go Go mastered her new wheels and got the mask from their fake Yokai, she gives the mask to Hiro with a smile. With everyone's training done and Baymax locating Yokai's current location, Go Go rides on Baymax's back with Hiro as they and the others fly their way to the island. Not along after Baymax helps Hiro to find closure for Tadashi's death and the rest of the Big Hero 6 team rejoins Hiro and Baymax, Go Go pulls Hiro into a hug before telling him that they will get Callaghan for what he has done, the right way. TV Series Season Two Because Go Go has been to Muirahara Woods a few times while Hiro knows how to deal with Ned Ludd, they both accompany Krei to the forest in "Muira-Horror!". Sometime after Liv mutants Ned into the Hibagon, to keep the three busy, the Hibagon pursues the trio through the wood. Hiro tries to save Go Go when she fell into the river and down a waterfall, but is ended being saved by Krei. Because she refused to coat herself mud to avoid the creature's scent, like Hiro and Krei have done, she ends up being chased by the Hibagon before being grabbed by the creature until Hiro swats it back with a tree trunk, causing it to throw Go Go and leaving her with an injured leg. With help from Krei, who patched by Go Go's leg and gets them in the van to so they can out run the Hibagon. After Ned was turned back to normal, Hiro and Go Go return him home back to the forest, where they learn that Bessie the meteor is gone. Big Hero 6 manga In the manga adaptation of the Disney Big Hero 6 film, Go Go is shown to be a big sister-like figure to Hiro. Moments Season 2 Muira-Horror! *Hiro helps Go Go to stand, by placing her arm over his shoulder while they watch Ned eat his lollipop. Fanon Before the release of the Big Hero 6 television series, Hirogo was the most popular ship within the Big Hero 6 fandom and arguably still is. On AO3, however, the ship does not have notable popularity, and is less popular than both characters' ship with Tadashi. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiro/Go Go tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts III, there were some Hirogo-like moments that were briefly seen in the game. Gallery Screenshots Hirogo - Hiro helping GoGo up.jpg Hirogo - Going to do it right.jpg Fanart Hirogo_halloween_by_taipu556_dcqsgym-fullview.jpg KH_III_Hirogo_by_taipu556.jpg HiroGo_coplaying_as_EzraBine_by_taipu556.jpg Hirogo by frozenloki.jpg Navigation